Great First Day of School
by pvarano18
Summary: Your first day of school is always the hardest, not just on you but also your parents. How will Mako handle it? How will Korra? One Shot


**AN:** Hope you enjoy it and it's not to long. I forgot what it was like to be 5 and have your first day of school. Please review!

* * *

They sat across the table from one another, the only sound was the clicking of spoons in the ceramic bowls. He watched as his miniature clone chased the remaining Narook's Os around the bowl until he finally cornered them. The 5 year old gobbled up the lone Os and went to plop down from the chair that kept him corralled for the moment.

"Hey" Mako said causing the little one to look up at him. Mako pointed down toward the left over soy milk close to spilling out the bowl. He shrugged his shoulders as if it was the first time he was told to finish his milk. Mako gave him a stern look making the young boy comply. The 5 year old sipped the milk out of the bowl and scowled at him as he did so. Sure he looked like Mako but he had her temper and personality.

Mako helped him get dressed in the freshly pressed school uniform. He squirmed showing his displeasure of being fully clothed.

"San. Please sit still." Mako said starting to get annoyed with the child as he tied his shoes. He wondered if he was that much trouble for his mother when she dressed him for school.

_"Mako sit still and hold your brother" his mother said. The two were getting ready for school and Bolin's first year. The two were a handful but no matter what his mother never raised her voice at them. She took a few pictures of them as she smiled at how handsome the two looked. Bolin's stray hair had made its way down to it usual spot. She had tried her hardest to make sure it stayed with the rest of his hair but it was no use. _

Now San wanted to play the 'run around the house' game. Thank goodness he didn't have to be at school for another hour. Mako finally caught the rambunctious child and tossed him over his shoulder much to the protest of the little one. He tickled San's side making the boy break out in laughter. Once San was settled down Mako got changed and joined San at the front door. Mako fixed the tie to make sure it was centered and patted it down on his chest.

_"Mako now I want you to watch over your brother. Make sure he stays out of trouble" his dad said with a smile. He was so proud of his two boys, both looked strapping in their school uniforms. _

_"Yes dad" the younger Mako replied grabbing his little brothers hand promising with unspoken words that he would never let him out of his sight._

_"Bolin you must do the same thing for Mako" his father replied squatting down to be at eye level with the younger brother. Bolin nodded his head in reply._

_"But I'm not strong enough" Bolin said with his puppy dog eyes looking down at his feet. His father chuckled.._

_"You'll be just fine. You are just as strong as Mako" their father replied with a kissed both his sons on the forehead and ruffled their hair as they left with their mom. _

Mako smiled at San as he came back to reality. He felt the tears start to form at the corner of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away hoping that San didn't see him get choked up.

"You OK Dad?" the little guy asked. Mako nodded and stood up. He grabbed the tiny hand and led San out to the street. The two walked in silence as they made their way down the street. The bright sun peered in through the overcast of trees.

"So are you nervous?" Mako asked. Glancing down at his son.

The 5 year old shrugged. He was always care free when it came to important or big days. His parents didn't know where that came from because when they were under pressure the two were a mess. The two continued to walk in silence.

"Were you nervous on your first day?" San asked breaking the silence, swinging his arm while kicking a pebble down the sidewalk. Mako smiled. Maybe the young boy was a tad nervous.

"A little but as soon as you see someone you know the butterflies go away" Mako said with a smile remembering his first day vividly.

"Butterflies?" San asked scrunching his face up like she always does. The nose was uncanny.

"Yeah. You know the feeling you get when you get excited?" Mako said. All the kid did was shrug. Seems like he was already off to the next thing that caught his attention.

"Will mommy be here?" he asked. Mako felt the uneasiness in his voice. Mako knew she would be here but to a 5 year old on his biggest day, of course he would be nervous.

"She had some business downtown this morning. Of course she will be here. She wouldn't miss this day for the world." Mako said reassuringly. The school came up at the end of the street and Mako felt his heartbeat quicken. San would no longer be under his protection anymore, what would happen if he got hurt? He had to push those thoughts aside. He knew he raised a strong boy. He had to make sure that San kept his bending under control. Mako remembered when the students in his class found out he was a bender. They called him weird, a freak. He didn't want that for San though he knew it would happen.

"San remember what I told you about your bending right?" Mako asked now looking sternly down at his son. San knew what that look meant.

"Yes sir" his tiny little hand came up to his forehead in a salute "never under any circumstances use it unless my life is in danger."

"That's my boy" Mako said with a smile saluting him back. Once they came to the front of the school San became aware of what was going to happen.

"Dad I'm…I'm scared" San said taking a look at all the children playing on the blacktop of the playground. Mako squatted down to make eye contact with his worried son who had tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "Mommy's not here yet"

"I know. She wanted to be here. She'll be here when you are out of school" Mako said with a smile as he dried San's eyes. San wrapped his arms around his dad's neck looking for some protection.

"Don't leave me here. What if I don't make friends? What if…what if no one likes me?" San asked tears slowly starting to roll down his cheeks. Mako brought him out of the hug.

"You'll make plenty of friends! We have them over to play and for your birthday." Mako said giving him a smirk. San would be fine once he got into class. The bell rang signaling that it was time for the students to come in for class.

Mako stood up and nudged him along. San was apprehensive but did as his father instructed. Mako watched as his son walked towards the gates of the school that Mako had attended for a short time. San looked back and his father gave him a wave of assurance. Suddenly, San was lifted off the ground with a gust of air.

"San!" a voice rang out behind him. The voice was familiar but it wasn't his dad's though.

"Mom!" he said with a smile as he landed on the ground and ran towards her dropping his backpack. She ran to meet him and picked him up in one of her notorious bear hugs.

"I made it just in time." she sighed in relief as she held him tightly. She flew as fast as she could, she wouldn't miss this. She brought him out of the hug and set him down, eyes bright taking in her little man's appearance. He was so handsome and looked like a mirror image of his dad.

"Mommy I was scared but Dad said you were going to be here and I was afraid I wasn't going to make friends but he said I would be fine" he rambled, his voice shaking a bit.

"I made you a promise and I never break my promises. Now be mommy's good boy and make lots of friends, OK?" she said with a soft smile, and gave him an Eskimo kiss. He laughed as it tickled him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and pointed at her cheek for him to return the gesture.

"I promise" San nodded and rubbed his nose dirtying his once clean uniform. He felt more confident now. He turned and walked towards his waiting teacher and his classmates.

"Is your mom the Avatar!?" one student asked in awe as he joined them. He nodded with a big grin. They all gathered around him pelting him with more questions making him an instant hit with his classmates.

Korra went over and joined Mako intertwining her fingers in his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Avatar Korra always here to save the day" Mako quipped with a smile creasing his lips as he watched his son talk about his mom and all the students smiling, accepting him.

"He give you much trouble this morning?" she asked gazing up at him.

"No more than you ever have" he replied cooly. She gave him a small slap on his bicep rolling her eyes.

Soon enough San was inside and they took their leave. Korra gave him a once over and noticed how handsome Mako looked. Maybe it was watching him be a great dad or that she loves talking politics and solving problems but either way she had that look in her eye.

"You know one thing that's good about San being in school?" she mused whispering in his ear.

"What's that?" Mako asked playing along.

"No one is at home to….interrupt us" she said with a smile as she nipped at his ear. Mako smirked at her.

"He gets out at 2:30. We better make the most of it" Mako said picking her up and carrying her all the way back to their apartment. It was a traumatic day for everyone, he was sure Beifong would understand if he was late.

Thank the Spirits for the first day of school.


End file.
